the curse of pleasure island
by donkeytransformer123
Summary: What would happen if Jiminy cricket never came to pleasure island with pinocchio? What if Pinocchio and Lampwick had another friend who is a good boy, and all three of them turned into donkeys? Read on to find out!
1. The New Pinocchio

Sam was just an ordinary boy. He does well in school, is very obeidient, and never questions people. One day, on the way to school, he bumps into a fox and a cat wearing clothes. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." he says. "My my my, look who we have here! It looks like you need a vacation from school! Would you like that my dear boy?" The fox asks. Sam almost jumped right out of his shoes! A talking fox that wears clothes! You don't get one of those very often! But Sam just nodded his head and said, "Yessir I would, but summer vacaton is months away!" The fox just smiled and said, "There is no need to call me "sir", just call me honest Jhon! And you are just going to LOVE Pleasure Island my boy! No school, no rules, no cops, just do whatever you want!"  
>Sam's eyes widened and said, "Sure, I'll go! When do we leave?" "Right now, if you want!" Honest Jhon said.<p>

Sam was on his way to Pleasure Island, the greatest place in the world, when sitting next to him, was an alive wooden pupet! The puppet turned to him with a kind smile and said, "Hi, my name is Pinocchio, and this is my friend Lampwick," He jestured to a buck-toothed redhed boy sitting next him. Lampwick was sling-shoting rocks at the donkeys who pulled the coach. "What's your name?" Pinocchio asked. "My name is Sam" Sam answered.

When the three friends got to Pleasure Island, they had a blast! They smoked cigars(Lessons from Lampwick), they drank beer, they played pool, they put grafitti on the walls of the "MODEL HOUSE: OPEN FOR DESTRUCTION" They had cake and ice cream for meals, then they purposely barfed on pretend teachers, then everyone on the island sang the Pleasure Island song: "HI DIDDLY DEE, IT'S PLEASURE ISLAND FOR ME!"

That night, when Sam, Pinocchio, and Lampwick were playing pool, everyone felt different. Sam drank down his last drops of beer, then started stretching. Pinocchio was silently puffing his cigar, and Lampwick was playing pool. Sam felt like they were the only ones left on the island. Pinocchio felt the same way, but Lampwick didn't care. "I miss my conceince." Pinocchio said out of the blue. "How come?" Sam asked out of curiosity. Pinocchio then told Sam his story, and ended at "And then I came here, leaving Jiminy behind, but before I left I heard him mumble to himself that I was making a jackass out of myself."  
>Lampwick then responded, "Ha! Hear that beetle talk, he thinks something is going to happen to us!" And just as he said that, he had the big, long, furry ears of a donkey. Both Sam and Pinocchio gasped. Lampwick gave them a stern look and said, "What is the matter with you two? It's not like I don't like him, it's just that..." "No it's not that, it's your ears! Look at your ears!" Sam shrieked. As Lampwick looked at his reflection in a water barrel, all three of them turned into donkeys! They grew furry ears like Lampwick's, they grew tails, their faces pushed out, their lips became rubbery and their hair turned into a mane and their heads were covered in brown fur. Then their hands and feet curled up and became hard hooves, and they fell on four legs, braying. Eventually, the coachman caught them, and shipped them of to the salt mines, disposing of their clothes.<p> 


	2. Captured

Sam was tiered. One back-breaking load after another. He hated his new life as a donkey. It was nothing but work, and no fun. Lampwick and Pinocchio were still with him, just not having fun like they did on pleasure island. He wished he wound't have made that choice. He was a good boy at heart, he just made ne bad decicion, and boom. His life changed forever.

He had been working in one of the "Biggo" salt mines for one year now. In that time, he remembered the fateful day as if it were yesterday. When his friends and he change into donkeys, they were running around the pool room. His black slacks and polished shoes were his only clothes. Lampwick was just missing his hat, and Pinocchio was just wearing his shirt.

After that, is was getting more horrible by the minute.

Sam heard a deep voice yell, "Get those three!" Then these men (Or what seemed like men) that had pitch-black bodys started to move toward them,  
>sacks in their hands. His irst instinct was: RUN!<p>

Pinocchio and Lampwick seemed to do the same. They rushed through the island, or what was left of it. At last Sam noticed how beat up old pleasure island was. He was surprised. But then again, he wasn't. He was one of the boys that did this.

The men eventually caught up with them, and the next thisng he new, Sam was in a wooden cell like area. There were lots of other donkeys, that had suffered the same fate. He noticed that there were some donkeys being pulled out of the area. He wondered blindly where they were going.

Soon, scince most of the donkeys in front of him were pushed out somewhere or other, he was close to where it was happening. He also saw that new donkeys were coming in. He felt bad for himself, and everyone else.

Just then, he felt a hard hand on his back fur. He was pulled out into a much bigger area. There were cages all around him, and some of them had donkeys in them, and some didn't, waiting for new donkeys to put in them.

standing before him was the, (Yes...HIM) coachman. Sam tried to headbutt him, for he brought him to the island, but he was pushed back by the coachman's hand.

"Well my boy... er... donkey, what's your name?"

"HEE HAW!" Replied sam. He gaped a look of horror. He bagan to look at the coachman with his mouth open.

"Good...good...you are healthy. My profit? About 20 dollars." The Coachman said with a smug look on his face.

He pulled off Sam's pants and shoes, and threw him into a cage that was marked TO BUYING AREA -

Sam watched that the same thing happened to Lampwick and Pinocchio. He was so greif strucken. Sam started to tremble, then finally cry.

But then... Sam saw a donkey that was much smaller than him, wearing a blue striped shirt. Could it be? The donkey was put in the cage next to him. Lampwick was behind him, and Pinocchio was on his other side.

"Johnny? Is that you?" Sam brayed.

"H...how can I understand you? How do you know my name?"

"It's me! Sam!"

"Prove it!"

"Test me on anything! One of my deepest darkest secrets!"

"Well then, how do I like my ice cream?"

"With gummy worms and chocolate syrup!"

"Oh Sam, it is you!"

Lampwick and Pinocchio looked confused, so Sam filled them in, "Fellows, this is Johnny, my little brother."

"Nice to meet you Johnny. If we were out of a cage, and didn't have hooves, I would shake hands with you." Pinocchio replied.

Lampwick replied, "Nice to meet you, but HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE?"

"Shut up, you stupid ass!" Came the voice of the coachman.


End file.
